In the related art, a device cooperation control system including a household electrical controller (device control apparatus) and devices such as a first device and a second device is proposed (for example, see PTL 1).
The household electrical controller of the device cooperation control system is connected to the first device and the second device by wireless communication. The household electrical controller transmits a setting notification of a status to the second device in a case where a status change is a specific status when receiving a notification of the status change from the first device. Therefore, the device cooperation control system is configured to change an operation status of the second device.
In this case, the household electrical controller and the devices configuring the device cooperation control system of the related art are based on the assumption that the same maker manufactures all the controllers and the devices. Thus, the device cooperation control system of the related art facilitates that the maker adjusts a structure (for example, communication protocol, control command, and the like between the household electrical controller and the devices) for performing cooperation control.
However, the household electrical controller and the devices manufactured by various makers are mixed on an inside of a house. That is, the maker of the household electrical controller and the maker of the devices to be wirelessly connected may be different from one another. In addition, the makers of the first device and the second device wirelessly connected to the household electrical controller may be different from one another. Thus, since the household electrical controller and the devices of which the makers are different from one another are typically different in the communication protocol or the control command, it is not easy to realize the cooperation control of the devices.
Then, in recent years, there has been a movement to formulate communication standards for the household electrical device and standardize the communication protocol and the control command of each device. Therefore, the communication and control between the devices manufactured by different makers can be performed. However, a maker aims to differentiate itself from other companies by equipping a device with a unique feature and intends to provide an advantage to promote business competition. Thus, the maker is considered to be passive regarding standardization of all the control commands.
That is, in a case where the communication protocol and the control command of the devices are different for each maker, there is a problem that the device cooperation control cannot be realized.